


The Intimacy Of Thieves

by unnecessarilyflamboyantindividual



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnecessarilyflamboyantindividual/pseuds/unnecessarilyflamboyantindividual
Summary: A pretty short Akira x Akechi story with 4 chapters, a bit less than 5000 words.The two Phantom Thieves spend a Mementos visit relaxing together while the others work away, and after a few minutes of silence their Personas start flirting, and everything sprouts off of that.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Arsene/Robin Hood (Persona Series)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. Otherworldly Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> hi anyone reading this!  
> this is literally my first fanfiction I have ever written and published, and as I suppose one might guess I have been pretty nervous about it, so I've done a load of research on the stuff I need to know and everything in between. Obviously I'd love to receive criticism, as I'd love to improve on future works. I really hope any readers enjoy my work :)  
> i got inspiration for it from a writing prompt from this tumblr: https://persona-5-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180043830588/amidst-a-case-of-mutual-pining-between-two-phantom#notes
> 
> and thats pretty much it.  
> thank you :)

Another day, another dive into Mementos.

Yes, being a Phantom Thief had its perks (I mean, who wouldn’t love being a flashy masked superhero with flashy powers), but certain parts of the job got a bit repetitive. You’d get one request begging for someone to help their “dear lover out of a state of selfishness and evil”, and then another, and then another, and then another, until eventually love just started to seem like something pointless and a cause for complaint. Of course, the Phantom Thieves still fulfilled the requests anyway, since they felt morally obligated (and of course the money, but if you’re a global sensation, you want to make sure no one knows of one’s ulterior motives) and because the sensation of truly being able to express one’s emotions in a manifestation of raw power never lost its thrill.The group of vigilantes tried to be (and considered themselves to be) a relatively professional group (with a few exceptions, those few exceptions being Ryuji, Ryuji, and of course, Ryuji), but with several hormonal teens you can expect a few moments of romance, albeit mostly short-lived ones. For as long as the group had been a thing, the members had never really bothered trying to commit to an actual relationship, the most romantic thing to happen between them being a few flirtatious remarks and the like, but on this umpteenth time going into Mementos, an unexpected event occurred which would shift the fates of two crime-fighting aficionados.

It was a Summer’s day, so the coolness of the never-ending maze of railways and tunnels was a somewhat pleasant relief from the otherwise unforgiving heat of the outside world. The request they’d delved into Mementos for this time was yet another beg to change a lover’s heart, so the Phantom Thieves felt so sorry for their leader that they’d let Joker stay behind with another member of his choice. Of course, the lazy Ryuji Sakamoto was eager as ever to avoid work, but Crow ended up as the one being picked as the leader had decided he’d “Need someone who was professional and wouldn’t interrupt his brooding silence.”, a reason which of course drew laughter from the group.  
This laughter quickly faded out as the Phantom Thieves remembered they were here for a job they’d done a thousand times before, and would likely do a thousand times again.  
Their footsteps echoed as they headed down into Mementos, leaving Joker and Crow to themselves, enjoying their silence with the occasional white noise made by rushing subways carrying those odd, warped figures. It was weird, being the leader of a renowned group known as selfless heroes, but spending time sitting on a bench with a friend when the other members were somewhere deep in a labyrinth risking their lives against literal embodiments of humanity’s sins. As Joker expected, Akechi hadn’t bothered talking at all during the break from saving the world, but had instead sat there, one leg over the other, his face displaying an expression of deep thought and contemplation. Akira merely sat there, passing a playing card between his fingers and shifting it from hand to hand vacuously, wondering why Akechi hadn’t spoken in what, five, ten minutes? Of course, he had expected quietness, but not utter and complete silence. It was vaguely unnerving, but the thief of hearts kept continuing his little card juggle, from right hand to left, from left hand to right. 

Left, right.

Right, left.

Left, right.

God, why wouldn’t he speak? He had put up with this torturous lack of noise for at least twenty minutes, and it was riling him up.   
“Listen, Crow, as your leader, I order you to-”  
He stopped mid-sentence as he felt a familiar rush of wind behind him and that beautiful bright blue flare caught his eye. For reasons unbeknownst, Arsene had appeared, to Akira’s confusion, and so had Robin Hood, his blue and white cape flapping about. Both Crow and Joker were completely confused as to why their two Personas had materialised, but their shocked silence was quickly filled out with, surprisingly, their interactions.  
“I do say, Robin Hood, you’re looking as gallant and heroic as ever.” Arsene rasped, his rich, oddly seductive voice sending chills down Akechi’s spine.   
“And I see you’ve still got that roguish charm about you, Gentleman Thief.” spoke Robin Hood, his confident, clear voice making Akira feel safe, cared for, and oddly… loved.  
The two Phantom Thieves sat there, both blushing redder than their gloves and mask respectively, experiencing this otherworldly, vaguely taboo-feeling intimacy. This was a complete change of mood, shifting from the previous empty silence to a feeling never before felt by the two boys, both at a complete loss regarding why this was happening.

“You know, considering the several centuries we’ve existed, neither of us have aged poorly, have we?” 

“Quite on the contrary, my dear merryman; why, we have aged like one of the many fine wines I have stolen throughout my thieving career. In fact, why don’t we share a bottle of one over a lively conversation in the Velvet Room?”

“Why, I wouldn’t refuse it, fellow thief. Only, I suppose spending time with a rugged scoundrel like yourself would tarnish my reputation, Arsene.” said Robin Hood.  
The flirting went back and forth like a game of verbal tennis, the winner being decided by whichever user turned away first, covering their face in their hands.

It ended up being Akechi.

The two personas playfully blew a kiss at each other (a side which neither Akira nor Akechi were at all aware of), at which they disappeared in a flourish of flamboyant flame and laughter. The leader of the Phantom Thieves and his colleague (although, after that interaction, referring to Akechi in that manner felt wrong, an understatement, even) were left in silence yet again, both bewildered by the seemingly forever-lasting flirting session.

“Uhm-I, I, uhm, I don’t know what that was, I’m sorry, I didn’t know thinking about you like that would make that happen, I’m so sorry, wait, no, no- I didn’t mean it like that, oh no, I’m so sorry!” stuttered out Akechi.

Akira sat there. He all of a sudden felt oddly warm in the coldness of Mementos.

“I’m just as confused as you are. You don’t need to apologise. It’s okay.” Joker said, attempting to maintain a cool composure, hoping that his voice didn’t betray him.

He thinks of me like that? Like, a boyfriend? I didn’t know Akechi would be so…   
He searched his mind for a word.  
Cute!

Akira was shocked he’d even thought that. 

It was at this time the rest of the Phantom Thieves appeared, Ryuji leading and shouting.  
“HEY! JOKER! THAT PHANTOM GAVE US A LOAD OF CASH! WE CAN BLOW IT ALL ON FOO-” He stopped after getting closer, and noticed Akira hiding his face with his coat collar.

“Hey, bud, why are you looking so flushed?”

“Forget it. My coat was just making me feel a bit too warm.”

“But, it’s freezing in Mementos! How could you be too ho-” 

“Shut up.” Joker snapped back coldly.

“C’mon. Job’s over. Let’s go back.”

The group left Mementos, Akechi at the back of both the group and Joker’s mind.

Akira wouldn’t be leaving Akechi’s thoughts anytime sooner, either.


	2. Otherworldy Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arsene and Robin Hood get physical with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry in advance for my smut writing, it's my first time, but i swear i did my research on it

A faint note of far-off opera music dwindled throughout the Velvet Room, Igor sitting at his desk and eyes as open as ever. Arsene and Robin Hood had abruptly appeared, an event which startled even the servant of Philemon, but he had taken kindly to his visitors and sent the two Personas to their own room with a wave of the hand, separate from the main hall which Joker had been to so many times. The aforementioned room was notably different from the rest of The Place Between Mind And Matter, the first thing one would notice being the fact that the room was a shade of deep maroon, like a red velvet cake, only it was iced with surprisingly lavish furniture compared to the mere desk and cages of The Velvet Room. A record rotated, an eternal twisting motion creating the crackly jazz playing from an oddly clean and polished gramophone in the corner.

Both Arsene and Robin Hood expressed their surprise at this wildly different section of the Velvet Room with a confused gasp and a few remarks, but eventually both settled down, Robin Hood deciding to remain standing and Arsene reclining over a settee, stretching himself out like a cat. Both Personas just existed there, taking in the moment of heavenly peace and comfort. The silence was familiar for them, the feeling mirroring exactly that of their owners’ a few days ago, on that bench at the top of Mementos, both experiencing the very same deeply personal and otherworldly intimacy. 

“Why, Arsene, did you not say we would be in a scenario such as this with a bottle of fine wine and lively conversation? Instead we are simply being, not even talking with each other! In fact, I was expecting more of that characteristic roguish charm of yours, that wonderfully daring risque flirting, and you disappoint me, a gallant hero who should have his deeds rewarded by his desires.” Robin Hood complained, his voice still outlandishly confident and his presence emanating sheer arrogance.

It was annoying.

But Arsene liked it, in a weird way.

He might have even said it turned him on, that is if a phenomena such as a Persona could experience such a feeling.  
Anyway, that was enough introspective pondering for Arsene, and he shifted his thoughts from those of a philosophical nature, to something a little more lust focussed.

“Well, Mr. Gallant hero, maybe we could enjoy something a little more physical together, as opposed to mere conversation.” purred Arsene, his permanent smile seemingly becoming wider and taking on a shape more like a smirk then a simple grin.

“Why, I, as a dignified hero and merry-man have not a single idea as to what you could be referring to.” teased Robin Hood, noticing a tongue of flame licking Arsene’s lips.

Arsene slowly got up, and started to stalk towards Robin Hood, his long legs stretching out ahead of him. If Personas have emotions like humans do, a perfect word to summarise the states of both the figures would be horny. 

Robin Hood decided to switch his clothes, although he would have achieved a similar result if he simply took them off. 

Both of them also shifted their features, so that they both resembled human bodies more, an ability neither knew they had and was unheard of amongst any Personas, but the two didn’t care about what was possible. 

The only thing they cared about currently was each other’s bodies.

Robin Hood made himself smaller than Arsene, because the idea of being overwhelmed, being drowned in pleasure by this irresistible figure intoxicated him.

Arsene had backed Robin up to a large double bed which had recently materialised, and followed up by pushing his partner into said bed, their eyes meeting for a couple seconds. In that brief moment, the sexual tension between the two was like a string drawn tight, pulling them closer to each other, their minds being filled with sheer desire, their lust controlling everything they did. The Personas had never done anything like this before, but everything seemed to click and they immediately knew what they were doing.

The room quickly filled with purrs of pleasure, heavy breathing, and kissing, the air thick with decadent passion. They both let out a few moans, each one arousing the other more and more, until the foreplay was ended because neither Robin nor Arsene could take it any more, and they shared one final kiss before they both got into position. Arsene had lifted his partner’s legs and placed them over his shoulder, so that they could both see each other’s faces. The expression on Robin Hood’s face begged for him to do it, to give him the pleasure he wanted, to satisfy his undying lust, and Arsene grasped the sides of his ass and slowly pushed his cock into him. 

As he gently pushed it in, he saw Robin Hood’s face contort into a painting of sinful rapture, his body shivering with delight. Eventually, Arsene was completely inside of the figure who had spent his entire existence up until now as a figure of honour, justice, and dignity, and seeing him like this, a slave to his wants, turned him on even more. The Now Less Than Gentleman Thief started to move backwards, then forwards, in and out, his speed gradually increasing until a rhythm was created, Robin Hood whimpering and pleading for more, his tight hole causing Arsene to moan.

“Please, oh God, yes, yes, please, carry o-” Robin Hood begged, cut off by his gasp of joy.

“Oh, FUCK! God yes, oh Jesus, you feel so fucking good!” shouted Arsene, his voice hiding not a single bit of emotion he was feeling.

The lovers carried on, Arsene gripping tighter and tighter, Robin’s cries of joy got louder and louder, until their rhythm started to decline, and the world stopped spinning, and the two melted into sheer pleasure, their orgasms sending their brain into haywire, and they both collapsed onto each other, so tired that after sharing one more kiss they fell asleep.


	3. Awkward Face To Face Moment(™)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Akechi meet again, and the former hopes he can talk about what's happened with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i would just like to say thank you so bloody much for anyone who gave this a hit and especially a kudos, I went to bed expecting to wake up to something completely untouched, and oh my god really just thank you all so much, especially as this is my first plunge into fanfic it means so much to me, really, thank you.  
> :) <3

It had been a few days since the Mementos incident, and Akira had purposefully avoided Akechi and vice versa, due to the awkwardness of interacting with each other as mere friends after their two other selves had started flirting with each other. The Phantom Thieves had still been a moderately busy group that week, but both the member and leader had been conveniently sick for a few days, meaning the rest of the group had to go about their business without their charismatic trickster and idol detective.

Akira Kurusu was upstairs in his room at LeBlanc, sprawled out on his makeshift bed, the Summer Sun’s rays filtering through the curtains onto his face. While it sounds wonderfully poetic, the rebellious adolescent was not pleased to be awakened by the burning of his retinas, and the disturbance caused him to wake up with a jolt, bang his head on the shelf above him, crumple down, and end up losing his balance, causing him to fall on the floor with a loud “THUD”, which made the otherwise peaceful morning even more unpleasant.

“Ow, shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!” he swore, not caring for the ¥300 or so he’d have to pay for his “juvenile behaviour” as Sojiro put it.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to hear it, thanks to the everyday chatting downstairs at the coffee shop, a thought which immediately made Akira thirsty for coffee. He was still quite drowsy, but banging one’s head on a solid wooden surface is usually enough to wake someone up a considerate amount. He got up from cradling his head, wiped away the few tears of pain left on his cheek, watered his plant, threw on some clothes, and went downstairs, the steps creaking as usual. As he hurried down the last few steps, Akira noticed the sudden quietness of the shop; he had heard plenty of chitter-chatter after being rudely awakened by a shelf to the head, but compared to that noise the shop seemed silent.

It was a familiar silence.

A familiar feeling.

He was here.

Akira made direct eye contact with Akechi, and it was jarring for him to say the least. His heart skipped a beat, that pale face and neat hair he’d seen so often, yet he felt he hadn’t seen that face enough.

What?, thought Akira, yet again shocked at his brain entertaining the idea of being more than friends with his fellow vigilante.

The idol detective sat there, mouth open in a face of surprise, cup of coffee frozen halfway up. His mouth closed, then opened, and did so again, like a fish out of water searching for air. Akechi stammered a few senseless sounds, then seemingly had second thoughts and merely took as loud a sip of coffee as possible. He turned round, took a sudden interest in the wood of the table he was sitting at, and remained silent.

There hung something in the air, an aura of sheer discomfort drenching the room. Sojiro seemed to notice this, and raised a brow as a response, but still ended up asking Akira if he wanted “the usual?” and making a morning cup of coffee for the teen. As the Summer light beamed through the windows much wider than those in the attic, the leader of the Phantom Thieves could see Akechi in more detail. The light’s rays seemed to shine a spotlight on him, making him seem like some sort of heavenly messenger (which Akira wouldn’t deny, especially after his sudden change of heart regarding his feelings toward the other boy), although the light seemed to harm those deep, hazelnut coloured eyes, making him squint a bit, but stubbornly, as if he didn’t want Akira to see him admitting any form of defeat. It was those small things like that which made him seem so irresistible, so adorable to his leader. Up until now, Joker hadn't paid much attention to Crow, as he had always seemed so opposed to the idea of the Phantom Thieves, and resultantly saw him as yet another person to prove wrong in the watchful gaze of the public, but now, after what Robin Hood and Arsene had said to each other and done with each other (although that knowledge wasn’t completely clear to their owners), Akira felt like he had sincerely underappreciated how handsome Akechi truly was. 

His hair was usually neat, but today it seemed a bit more tousled and scruffy than usual (yet another small detail Akira found undeniably cute), the dust particles of the coffee shop floating about his brown hair, a lighter shade of his darker eyes of the same colour, although there was a subtle hint of red about them. His face seemed less smooth and pretty than usual (at this point, Akira had accepted him describing the detective with adjectives usually pertaining to a romantic partner, and at this moment in time that was all he wanted Akechi to be), meaning he must have been losing sleep, which was especially odd considering the organised individual he was. Seeing the usually immaculate appearance and tidy nature of Akechi reduced to a seemingly stressed, messy person was something which, unsurprisingly, was incredibly appealing to the Trickster, but was more of a cause for worry than adoration; he cared for his teammates, and Akechi was definitely no exception, especially since he considered the detective a romantic attraction. But still, Akira thought, he’s just so perfect! So cute! SO LOVAB-

It was at this point Akechi caught him staring, which caused a little smirk to appear, only to shortly disappear under that same troubled expression. That sudden pang of sorrow appeared again near his heart, but Sojiro snapped him out of his thoughts with a tap on the shoulder accompanied with a “Hey, your coffee’s ready. And maybe don’t stare so much at that kid. It’s pretty creepy.”

“Sorry. Thanks for the coffee.”

“No problem.”

He stood there for a few seconds, summoning courage, he guessed, deciding how he should approach Akechi, playing out a few mental scenarios a few times in his head, and finally took the steps toward him.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

He didn’t know why he was counting the steps, but it calmed him nonetheless.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Akira sat down in front of him, eyes seemingly lost in the swirls of coffee in his cup, made by Akechi’s mindless twirling of the spoon. Everything about him felt sad. It made Akira sad. Even Sojiro noticed and made a face which expressed sympathy, though no one saw it.

“Hey.”

Silence.

“Hello?"

Again, nothing.

Akira let out a sigh.

“Please. I don’t know if you really feel the same way about me as our Personas do, but I just want to talk to you about it, because I can tell it’s troubling you. And I care about you. More than you might think. Please, Akechi.” His voice cracked at that last part, the sorrow becoming too much to hide.

Akechi’s face seemed to show willingness to reply, but he just turned yet again to his coffee cup, intently watching the senseless rotations.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere, a record was playing. A mindless, never ending swirl of music. It was playing jazz, but the loud trumpets awoke a certain Gentleman Thief and his merry-man lover.

A groggy “Ugh” left the mouths of both Personas, their lethargy slowly wearing off. Although the blaring brass from the gramophone was definitely a reason for waking up, the main thing causing a disturbance was something else. Something personal, something whose roots were located deep inside, from the supposed hearts resting within a Persona’s body.

“Oh God, Robin. Something feels awful.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, we went too far, didn’t we? Oh, I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t help myself-”

“No, God no, it wasn’t that. The sex was amazing.”

“Oh, thank you so much, so-uhm-would you like to-”

“Of course I’d like to do it again with you. I’d love it. But it’s not that. Our contracts.”

“What? What contracts? Who are you talking abou-”

“Our owners. Akira. Akechi. Something feels wrong. Off. It’s horrible.”

Now that Arsene had brought it up, Robin Hood started feeling it as well. A slow, starving, deprivation slowly spreading from his heart to everywhere else in his body.

“Oh, God. You’re right.”

“We have to help. Come on.”

The two quickly shifted back to their usual state, Arsene back in his Victorian attire, Robin Hood in his vaguely superhero-feeling outfit. They disappeared in a flourish of blue flames, Igor noticing the sudden decrease in essence in The Velvet Room.


	4. The Intimacy Of Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to my first and relatively short fanfic.  
> :) thx to anyone who has read up to this, it means a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil apology cus this chapter is pretty short, especially compared to the previous, so sorry about that

“Thanks for listening to me. It means a lot. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t say yes.”

“Probably start begging, knowing how desperate you can be.” Akechi teased, the two sharing a small laugh at the joke.

The sky had slowly blurred into a sea of pinkish-orange, and more clouds had appeared. The heat was much more bearable now, and the sunlight wasn’t too harsh thanks to the trees of Inokashira Park filtering the rays.

Back at LeBlanc, Akira had started to go back up the stairs to his attic due to not getting anything out of his More-Than-Crush, but Akechi had shouted out a startling “Wait!” so suddenly Sojiro jumped up from his newspaper in fear. They had exchanged a few thanks and remarks along the line of “I’m so sorry for not talking with you enough” and “Where do you wanna go to talk?”. The intimacy of the interaction took Sojiro aback slightly, not expecting Akira to be so open and personal with Akechi, but it pleased him nonetheless.

They were on a walk together, passing by the lake which was so blissfully peaceful and undisturbed. The birds nesting in the trees graced the two with a pleasant, soft-sounding song, the whole moment feeling like a dream they both hoped would never end. It was easily the most laid-back setting the boys had been in for ages; Akira had been dealing with the rumours that come with having a criminal record and the stress of having to save the world, and Akechi had recently been experiencing an overwhelming amount of work, and this break was just what they needed. They were leisurely moving towards a small hill with a bench on top, meaning the two could rest and take in the view they’d read about in various books and magazines.

“You know, when Robin Hood appeared, I was so shocked. I had no idea what was going on.”

A few seconds passed.

“What? Oh, oh yeah, me too. I was nothing but stunned when Arsene just flared into existence behind me. Sorry I didn’t reply immediately, I was too busy looking at your face and thinking how perfect it is.” Akira had not meant to say the last bit, but it was too late.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, I’m ju-”

“Shh.” Akechi placed a finger to Akira’s lips.

“Your face is perfect as well. Don’t forget that.”

Akira blushed so much he swore he felt an increase in temperature.

“Oh-I-um-okay, ju-”

He had stopped halfway through his stammering, noticing that Akechi was slowly moving his hands to his cheeks, and making their faces so close their two foreheads were touching.

The world stuttered on its axis, the birds flying by now doing so in slow motion. Their eyes were staring into each other, two dark pools of adoration and love.

“I love you, Akechi. So much.”

“And so do I.” 

All of a sudden, the surroundings snapped back into place as Akechi pulled away.

“Wait, I thought when people do things like that, they’re meant to-uh-kiss, aren’t they?”

“They do. But I like teasing you. It’s cute seeing my usually dashing, immune leader brought to a stammering, blushing mess.”

“I-Okay. Thanks. I think.”

Akechi laughed, and stopped, leaving a simple but impossibly perfect smile on his face. Akira adored it, and it showed. He couldn’t help grasping for his hand, and his partner didn’t object. They carried on, hand in hand, the world making everything perfect for the couple.

After a few minutes of flirting and adoring, they reached the bench, an oasis for their tired legs.

The park was stretched out in front of them, a vast expanse of trees, streams, and lamplights acting as beacons in the now dark area. Akira and Akechi could see mother birds tending to their young, ducks slowly paddling to their beds, and beautiful geese elegantly glided across the lake next to each other. The two were reminded of each other whenever they saw any form of love or care, and everything was more than perfect.

Beyond the park was the city, a collection of buildings of all shapes and sizes, a sea of beautiful lights on the horizon. There were the faint sounds of cars off in the distance and the hustle and bustle of city life, which acted as a pleasant white noise to accompany the intimate silence between the thieves. The stars were spread across the night sky, speckles of colour in the vast darkness; the moon above was full, and shone down with a radiant, shimmering light onto the top of the hill, the lovers basking in its and each other’s beauty.

The moment Akechi leaned his head on Akira’s shoulder, a shooting star blazed through the sky.

“How pretty.”

“Reminds me of you.”

“Dear God, shut up! No wonder your codename is Joker!”

“Well, Crows aren’t known for being beautiful, are they?”

“Maybe not, but at least they’re intelligent.”

“Damn. You win.”

“As I always have.”

“Anyway, are you gonna make a wish?”

“Why would I? I’m resting my head on everything I’ve ever wished for right now.”

Akechi got up, and looked directly into Akira’s deep, dark eyes, and he did the same. Their hearts beat in sync, noticing just the smallest part of their Personas intertwining.

Then?  
They kissed.

The thieves had stolen each other’s hearts.

And it was all they could have ever wanted.


End file.
